


Accidente

by LuSixter



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Time, Gay Panic, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, M/M, Morning After, Non-Explicit, Out of Character, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24401722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuSixter/pseuds/LuSixter
Summary: Tsukishima Kei está seguro de que fue un accidente.Porque no. él no estaba enamorado de Hinata Shoujo.Y no, él, de todas las personas, no acaba de tener relaciones sexuales con él.Excepto que sí._____________________(O: Tsukishima despierta desnudo al lado de Hinata y tiene una crisis)
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei
Kudos: 12





	Accidente

Tsukishima Kei está seguro de que fue un accidente.

Porque no. Él no estaba enamorado de Hinata Shoujo.

Y no, él, de todas las personas, no acaba de tener relaciones sexuales con él.

Excepto que sí.

Y lo sabe.

Porque ahora mismo estaba al lado de un Hinata Shoujo muy desnudo y dormido, parecía agotado, algo raro en él.

Tsukishima se negó a recordar porque estaba cansado.

No es que estuviera borracho ni nada, él podía (mas no quería) recordar todo.

Himata se iría a Brasil, dentro de dos años, se iría al otro lado del mundo.

Tsukishima se burló como siempre, pero mientras se iba a casa, le dijo a Yamaguchi que se adelantara, y luego se fue hacia donde sus pies lo llevaron.

La casa de Hinata.

Por pura coincidencia, Hinata mencionó que su famillia no estaba en casa antes.

No sabe porque fue allí, solo llegó y cuando Hinata salió, él lo besó.

Y luego no paró.

Y luego paró de recordar allí, no, no, no.

Fue un accidente.

No estaba enamorado.

No estaba enamorado de sus ojos en los que te podías reflejar, o su pelo increíblemente suave, o sus pier-

No.

"No" tardíamente, se dio cuenta de que lo dijo en voz alta.

"Mhh" escuchó una voz conocida, Hinata Shoujo se movió ligeramente en su lugar, encima del pecho de Tsukishima, y luego dirigió sus estúpida y linda cara hacía arriba, y sus asquerosos y preciosos ojos lo miraron directamente, antes de sonreír, y oh, dios, no.

"Al fin, despiertas" él había despertado hace cinco minutos "Llegaremos tarde, estúpido".

"¿Eh? ¿Qué no es sábado?".

"Recuerda que el entrenador nos pidió entrenar los sábados".

Hinata gimió (lo que le recordó a-).

"Cállate".

Hinata hizo un puchero (nada lindo) "No soy Yamaguchi ¿sabes? se más amable conmigo, acabas de-".

"Suficiente de eso".

"No puedo creerlo, ¿Eres penoso? ¿Ahora? ayer no parecías-".

"Cállate, tú no eres especial, fue un accidente, no creas que me gustas o siquiera te soporto, enano" soltó con más duda de lo que pretendía.

Luego Hinata bajo su rostro y se encogió ligeramente.

Y comenzó a temblar.

Sollozar.

"Oi, no llores, yo no-" entonces escuchó un sonido familiar.

Una risa.

Estaba riendo.

"Oh tú-".

"Los siento, lo siento, HEY, MI PELO, ¡¿No tuviste suficiente a-?!".

"¡Cállate!".

"YA YA, ¡LO SIENTO! OYE ESO DUELE, ¡PARA!" Hinata se sentó (aún desnudo, oh por dios-).

"¿Enserio? ¿Un accidente? ¿No te soporto?".

"Los siento".

Himata parecía que acababa de ver un fantasma, gateó hacia atrás (desnudo, se podía ver su-) "¡Te disculpaste! ¡¿Soy mágico?! ¡Soy un mago!".

"Cállate, eres molesto ¡Y cúbrete! ¡Ten decencia!".

"¡¿Yo?! ¿Quién fue el que vino a-?" antes de que Tsukishima pudiera callarlo, el mismo se calló, encogiéndose de dolor, tocando su cadera, y su parte trasera.

Le dolía.

Lo lastimó.

Era un idiota.

"¿Te duele? Lo lamento, no quis-"

"Hey, tranquilo, no sabía que eras tan agradable después de este tipo de cosas, sabes? estoy bien, solo duele un poco, no es grave, lo prometo" Tsukishima no se tranquilizó por eso.

"Lo que sea, vístete, debemos ir al entrenamiento, claro, eso si el idiota aquí no se siente tan adolorido" (¿Te sientes bien para ir al entrenamiento?).

"Sí, vamos" por supuesto, HInata lo entendió.

Pero se sintió mal.

No lo estaba tratando bien.

Y lo lastimó.

Era un idiota por no tomar las medidas necesarias, fue apresurado y ahora estaba lastimado, y no podría debería ir al - entrenamiento así, y era su culpa, y ahora él-.

"-ima! KEI!".

No tuvo tiempo para procesar el nombre que usó, porque lo besó.

"No me arrepiento, estoy bien, ¡No soy un niño!" (Y eran menores de edad, oh por dios, era un idiota-).

"No deberías ir, si te duele tanto solo serás un estorbo" (No vayas, descansa).

Genial, era un idiota orgulloso.

"Oh, pero aún puedo-".

"Por favor" suplicó.

Hinata suspiró "Solo porque si no, empezaras a actuar con pánico otra vez".

Oh por dios, acepto no ir al entrenamiento, lo rompió, es un idiota, lo rompió-.

"¿Hey? ¿Podrías venir después del entrenamiento? le diré a Kageyama que estoy enfermo, no te preocupes por explicarles cosas incomodas".

Demasiado tranquilo, lo rompió, es un imbécil.

"Lo que sea, me vestiré, tu duérmete, ¿quieres?" (descansa).

Solo bésalo imbécil, eres un idiota.

Se vistió, tomó sus cosas necesarias y lo hizo.

Bien hecho, imbécil.

"Descansa, lo siento" por fin dijo, luego salió, mirando su estúpida cara linda.

Pero no.

Hinata Shoujo no lo dejaría ganar.

"Vuelve pronto, te amo"

Entonces Tsukishima se rompió.

Después de todo, ambos son muy sensibles después de este tipo de cosas.


End file.
